Amor equivocado
by Cerisier M
Summary: [UA] Musa vuelve a Gardenia después de cuatro años de ausencia. Ahí conocerá a Riven, un chico rebelde, descarado y caprichoso que pondrá su mundo de cabeza. El problema: su mejor amiga está completamente loca por él.
1. Despedida

Disclaimer: Los personajes del Club Winx no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Iginio Straffi y Rainbow.

...

¡No me pude resistir! xD esta idea o cosa me llevaba dando vueltas por la mente varios días y hoy por fin se me hizo a.a

**Está narrada en primera persona, yo avisaré en cada capítulo por quién. **

Ahora, a ver si les gusta:

* * *

**Capítulo 1: Despedida**

* * *

**Musa POV**

Tomé la última prenda que colgaba en un gancho de mi vasto closet, deslicé la puerta y la coloqué en la ya atiborrada maleta morada. Suspiré recordando el porqué de esto. Era alguna clase de prueba personal para demostrarme y demostrarle a papá que podía cuidarme sola, que soy una mujer responsable y madura como para estar en un lugar sin provocar problemas.

Lo difícil era la confianza.

Giré mi cabeza con fuerza para alejar esos pensamientos negativos que inundaban mi mente. _¡Vamos Musa! Ya no le des más vueltas al asunto eso solo produce estrés. Regresarás y todo estará bien._

Es verdad. No importan las inferencias de mi padre respecto a todo el asunto y su inseguridad al mandarme lejos de casa, o mejor dicho: a lo que yo considero mi casa. Porque sí, mi verdadero hogar siempre es y será Gardenia.

Aunque albergue recuerdos dolorosos, yo atesoro los más preciosos, no solo por mi infancia y mis amigas; sino que es el lugar natal de mi madre. Y mi madre lleva ya cuatro años que falleció, qué triste ¿no? Todo por una terrible enfermedad no detectada a tiempo. No pudimos hacer nada. El impacto ocasionó una fuerte recaída en el ánimo de mi padre que incluso tuvimos que mudarnos muy lejos de todo y dejar la enorme casa que por años fue su cálido nido de amor. Lamentablemente, él no tenía en quien apoyarse, (pues no tenía hermanos ni cuñados) solo nosotros pero, sabía a ciencia cierta que no era lo mismo, yo contaba con el cariño y apoyo de mi hermano mayor con el cual hasta ahora, gracias al cielo, llevaba una sana relación con tan solo ciertas peleas basadas en celos, nada del otro mundo.

Una rebelde lágrima resbaló por mi mejilla izquierda. La limpié inmediatamente, no podía permitirme llorar sino todo esto no tendría sentido. El pasado es pasado y es mejor enterrarlo.

Era mejor canalizar lo positivo. ¡De vuelta a Gardenia! Esa hermosa ciudad con vista al hermoso mar mediterráneo. Una ciudad alegre y tranquila y no como los Estados Unidos que, aunque algunas ciudades tenían su fama bien elevada, sus calles no dejaba de ser peligrosas y desconocidas para mí. ¿Miedo? No puedo decirlo con certeza, es decir, ¡me largo a vivir sola! Dice mi padre que la soledad es lo que debería darme miedo. Pero yo sé que no estaré sola.

Recuerdo, escasamente, mis años en la escuela primaria. Mis vecinos, mis maestros y sobre todo mis amigas. Éramos seis en un principio hasta que, en cuarto grado de primaria, nos informaron que llegaba una niña nueva a la clase. Y… ¿por qué cuento esto? Sencillo. Ella se convirtió en mi mejor amiga. Sin olvidarme del resto, claro. Solo que con Darcy, las cosas sucedieron diferente.

Ella estaba pasando por el divorcio de sus padres y mi primer instinto fue darle mi más sincero apoyo, ya que a causa de eso, sostenía una actitud muy tímida. (No era como Stella que, aunque sus padres también se habían separado hace tiempo y debido a su magnífica situación económica, lo recompensaban comprándole juguetes caros y toda la ropa que a la princesa se le antojara). Además, ¡la habían separado de sus hermanas! Debido a ser la mas pequeña, ella quedó con su madre y las otras dos con su padre. Triste. Yo no sé qué haría si me separaran de mi querido Helio.

Ambas compaginábamos de una manera muy agradable, me escuchaba y la escuchaba, fue mi pañuelo cuando mamá murió, ella estaba sola y yo me quedé sin una figura femenina. No intento quitarle merito al resto de mis compañeras que también estuvieron conmigo en esos difíciles momentos pero, a Darcy le tenía un cariño especial… como una segunda hermana. Nunca le haría daño. Por eso, cuando tuve que alejarme de mi hogar por una tragedia, le prometí que no tendría otra mejor amiga, que nunca la olvidaría, que la llamaría; pero sobre todo, que regresaría.

Y aquí estoy, en un enorme cuarto vacío, sólo adornado por sus pintorescos colores rosas y morados y ostentosos muebles de madera a punto de tomar un vuelo que me llevaría a mi nuevo destino.

Agarré mi maleta y bolso de mano para dirigirme a la entrada. Antes de salir, di un fugaz vistazo a la que fue mi alcoba. Extrañaría la enorme y suave cama al centro, ya que mi nueva vivienda no será la antigua mansión, nop, yo tendría mi propio departamento y eso es lo que tanto asusta a papá. Su única hija mujer de 16 años viviendo la vida loca de preparatoria.

–¡Papá! Ya estoy lista —grité bajando con cuidado las escaleras.

—Apresúrate Musa, tu vuelo sale en 30 minutos —refunfuñó molesto. Sabía que era más que nada porque temía despedirse de mí.

—¡Qué! Cómo es posible, si cuando subí a ducharme faltaban tres horas —lloriquee anonada, sin darme cuenta del tiempo transcurrido.

—¿Y así quieres vivir sola? No tienes sentido del tiempo hija —sermoneó—. Eso y que te distraes fácilmente.

No entendí a qué se refería.

—No creas que no me di cuenta de que te encaramaste a escuchar música —oups, tal vez había sido eso.

—Pero fueron solo veinte minutos —dije con los brazos extendidos.

—Minutos... ¿o canciones? —me señaló molesto.

—Ya papá, se hará más tarde —me sonrojé cambiando el tema, porque él estaba en lo correcto.

Vi que suspiró y se lanzó a abrazarme. Un abrazo fuerte y cálido, como solo un padre lo da.

—Hija, sabes que te adoro, pero…

—Ya hablamos de eso pa… soy lo suficientemente responsable para estar sola, además, no es como si no conociera la ciudad. Gardenia es nuestro hogar-

—Sí, Musa. Pero soy tu papá, no quiero que nada malo te pase. Hija, prométeme por favor que te vas a cuidar, que no te dejarás influenciar por malas compañías.

—Sí papá, lo prometo —lo abracé con más fuerza, agradecida interiormente de que no sacara el mismo tema en discordia de los últimos meses.

—Todo esto lo hago por ti. Te amo.

—Yo también. Seré responsable, estudiaré muy duro y no te arrepentirás de dejarme ir —sonreí con ganas.

—Confío en ti —a pesar de sus palabras, notaba esa mirada de duda y sus muecas de inseguridad.

Finalmente me despedí de él, admito que fue doloroso, pero debía seguir mi propio camino de libertad. A mi hermano lo había visto anoche, conversamos casi de lo mismo que mi padre mencionó. Tan celoso como siempre.

Subí al coche, él tenía mucho trabajo y no podía acompañarme. Yo agradecí porque no pude evitar soltar más lagrimitas. A pesar de estar cumpliendo mi 'capricho' las dudas seguían en mi mente, ¿estaba haciendo lo correcto? ¿dejar a mi familia así como así? No era para siempre, además, en estos tres años los visitaría con regularidad.

De nuevo, intenté concentrarme en lo positivo: mi mejor amiga iría a recogerme al aeropuerto, será la primera cara amigable en ver al bajar del avión.

Me alegré por eso.

Sonreí.

Muchas aventuras me aguardan. Y espero que todo salga bien.

* * *

Así es, muchas aventuras le esperan a Musa en esta nueva mi historia xDDU que ya me daba muchas vueltas en la cabeza, (imaginé todo de un jalón xD) estoy muuuy feliz ;u; y es raro, escribí esto en una hora o.o aunque la idea era que fueran 500 palabras 7u7 algo así como un prologo, ya que Musa habla un poco de su vida xDD y que no les sorprenda lo de Darcy (sí, ellas dos, enemigas mortales (?) aquí son BEST FRIENDS FOREVER, Musa la ADORA, [pero no me olvido de las Winx uwu] lel) no se preocupen que todo tiene una razón de ser que se revelará más adelante n.n (aunque por el summary, imagino que ya se imaginan 7u7 [un triangulo amoroso /._./]) En fin, solo piénsenla diferente 7u7 ya les explicaré en el próximo capí que, por cierto, la idea también era que fuera de 500, pero ahora que este quedó de más de mil… no sé de cuanto me salga xDDD (al igual que el resto del fic, pero no será tan largo, pensé en una trama simple, pero diferente ;n;)

Sólo espero actualizar pronto ;u; #PosMeArriesgo xDDD

¡Hasta luego! /._./


	2. Reencuentro

Disclaimer: Los personajes del Club Winx no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Iginio Straffi y Rainbow.

.

.

.

Sep, quedó largo xDDD

* * *

**Capítulo 2: Reencuentro**

* * *

**POV MUSA**

Al tiempo que el dulce líquido tocó mis labios mi cuerpo se relajó y el sentir cómo bajaba caliente por mi garganta me hizo estremecer. Ha amanecido hace unas horas. No llevo mucho rato despierta, apenas he espabilado.

Me encuentro erguida en mi asiento, mirando por la ventana y sosteniendo un vaso humeante de café. Bastante raro, yo no sabía que las aerolíneas ofrecieran 'desayuno' a sus ocupantes, (también había recibido un pan "dulce" que en realidad estaba insípido) o será que la primera vez que viajamos tan largas horas yo era pequeña todavía. El vuelo no ha sido tan malo, en el sentido mental. La mayoría del tiempo me la pasé dormida, o escuchando música. Doce horas que han sido realmente agotadoras, me duele el trasero y tengo un poco entumidos los brazos; el espacio entre el asiento de enfrente y el propio es amplio así que no tuve problemas en estirar las piernas.

Eso no significa que no desee ser la primera en salir.

"_Buenos días pasajeros, les habla el capitán Knight, en breves momentos tomaremos tierra en el aeropuerto nacional de la ciudad de Gardenia, Italia. Durante el aterrizaje no se levanten, abróchense el cinturón hasta que el avión no se detenga por completo. Deseamos que hayan tenido un buen viaje. Nuevamente les damos las gracias por haber viajado con nosotros. Gracias."_

Se escuchó por el altavoz media hora más tarde. Apuré mi vaso con su contenido ya frío, pues había perdido bastante tiempo divagando entre cómo sería estar de nuevo allá abajo, e hice lo ordenado.

No tomó mucho tiempo para que la gran aeronave aterrizara, se sintió un poco de turbulencia, nada grave, sólo algo mareante.

Cuando vi que abrían las compuertas, me di a la tarea de tomar mis pertenencias para descender en completo orden por la escalinata sobrepuesta fuera del avión. Cuando por fin estuve en tierra y dentro del aeropuerto, giré mi cabeza buscando ciertos cabellos castaños. Miré mi reloj que marcaba las 9:51 de la mañana. Recorrí cientos de caras, caminé varios pasos, hasta que, inesperadamente, choqué con su mirada.

—¡MUSAAAAA! —su grito estruendoso retumbó por todo el aeródromo atrayendo la atención de varias personas alrededor.

—¡Darcy! —no pude resistir y corrí a propinarle un enorme abrazo de oso que casi nos hace caer.

—Ohh ¡Amiga, tanto tiempo! —habló casi en llanto—. ¡Te extrañé demasiado! Mis días no fueron los mismos sin ti ¡No volverás a irte nunca, nunca más!

—Jajajaja, eso será un problema —bromee cuando el abrazo se rompió.

—Mírate, en persona luces magnifica, Musa querida, has crecido bastante.

Esbocé una sonrisa por su elogio. —No más que tú, eh bonita —la codee.

—Oye, si de linduras hablamos, te llevas la estatuilla de oro, por cierto, buen peinado —comentó con una mano en su cadera refiriéndose a mis dos colitas que usaba desde antes de marcharme.

—Je. Gracias, me gusta mantener la tradición —acaricié una de ellas. Hubo un momento en mi infancia en el que no supe cómo mantener mi cabello quieto, así que decidieron cortarlo. Yo entristecí porque extrañaría los rizos que se formaban al final de tan larga capa. Lo que sí me frustró fue no saber qué peinado usar, ahí Darcy entró en "acción" dando vida a éste mi nuevo estilo. Una razón para no cambiar mi look aniñado era su lindo recuerdo.

Al volver la vista a su cara, me di cuenta de algo que había pasado desapercibido y no pude evitar anonadarme: —… ¿Qué le sucedió a tus gafas?

—¿No te lo había mencionado?

—No.

—Oh. Seré olvidadiza. Y es que ha pasado tanto tiempo de nuestro último video-chat —golpeó su frente.

—En ese caso, te perdono. Por cierto ¡tus ojos lucen preciosos, dejan resaltar su brillo natural!

—Jajaja. Las lentillas de contacto al parecer hacen milagros —reímos bastante divertidas. Las conversaciones entre ambas fluían como si nada; con una espontaneidad fascinante.

—¿Esa era la "sorpresa"? —cuestioné cuando las risas cesaron. Hace meses que no establecíamos una plática tan interesante; nos manteníamos comunicadas por mensajes de texto, pero no era lo mismo que estar frente a frente (o a la pantalla). Sólo había mencionado, en una llamada rápida, un acontecimiento "importante" un cambio radical que dio un giro total a su vida.

—Ehm… sí, en parte —dijo en tono de duda. Con un distraído gesto de mano, me indicó en dirección a las bandas de equipaje. Yo la seguí.

—¿En parte? Darcy… ¿hay algo más que tu nuevo nivel de adorabilidad…? —interrogué—, ¿acaso tus hermanas…?

—¿Qué?, ¡No! —pude ver una mueca formarse en su rostro, eso aún era un "tema tabú".

—Ohhh, entonces, ¿me trajiste un obsequio? (...) ¿asaltaste un banco? ¿Perseguías a un hombre? —lo último lo dije ya en broma.

—¿Tu maleta es…

—La morada. —Respondí con cara de puchero— ¡No me cambies el tema!

Darcy entornó los ojos y frunció los labios. —Lo siento Musa, pero preferiría charlar de eso en un lugar más… privado —lo último lo dijo en un susurró ladeando la cabeza detrás de nosotras: noté un gentío que nos observaba con aire interrogante. Me sonrojé al darme cuenta que había estado gritando cada palabra.

—Jajajaja Ay Musita, tú nunca cambiarás.

Gruñí por lo bajo. Desde que era una niña, siempre me tomaban por "despistada". Decían que me la pasaba en la luna, que no prestaba atención a mi entorno por permanecer en un estado vegetal y balbuceaba la primera incoherencia que se me viniera a la cabeza. ¡Yo no tenía la culpa! Era mi mente creativa que se hallaba escarbando más adentro… buscando ideas.

—Y no menciones lo de tu "mente creativa" que esa ya me la sé de memoria, jajaja —soltó como leyendo mis pensamientos. Si alguien me conocía bien, sin dudas eran Helio y Darcy.

A pesar de todo sonreía, pues era uno de esos momentos en los que el estrés desaparecía para dar paso a la placidez que me brindaban las carcajadas de mi mejor amiga.

Llegamos al estacionamiento, junto a un coche color violeta.

—Lindo… ¿es tuyo?

—Claro… regalo por cumpleaños, de parte de mi padre —torció un poco la boca, sin decir más nos subimos a él.

En todo el camino no hicimos más que escuchar música y cantar. El disco era de mi banda favorita. Darcy dijo que lo había visto e inmediatamente pensó en mi; cuenta que sólo lo tomó y fue directo a pagar a la caja. Una historia graciosa, me parece. Me la imaginaba actuando como robot, con los brazos al frente, como si tomara distancia, cara de pasmo, pasos agigantados y automáticos. No hubo otro tema de conversación pues ya me había quedado claro que su _secretito_ lo discutiríamos cuando estuviéramos resguardadas por cuatro paredes o más.

—Es para ti —me dijo con una sincera sonrisa en el rostro. ¡Así que sí me había traído un regalo!

En poco rato, llegamos al lugar donde se encontraba mi nuevo departamento, el día anterior (que para ella había sido antier, creo) le había pasado la dirección por mensaje instantáneo, para que fuera visualizando y no perdernos en el trayecto.

Las calles eran muy bonitas, y muy limpias. Apreciaba su posición, que era justamente frente a un hermoso parque lleno de una diversidad de flores y muchos, muchos árboles. Aire libre para esos momentos de locura y depresión. Esperaba no tener ninguno. En sí, había quedado complacida con toda el área. Antes de entrar, fuimos a buscar la llave con el encargado del edificio, éste contaba con diez plantas, era de color marrón combinado con blanco. Moderno y elegante. Papá dijo que había rentado una cuarto en el piso número seis.

—¡Perfecto!

—¿Te gusta tu nuevo hogar, Musita? —bromeó Darcy cuando entramos. Yo asentí con entusiasmo, observando cada rincón, y sus detalles; no era excepcionalmente grande, pero no necesitaba más, en sí, me parecía ideal para una chica en soledad, espacio de más solo me haría añorar por compañía, y eso no era posible. Sus paredes eran de un color blanquecino, cremoso, el mismo que el de la edificación en su exterior. Contaba con una habitación, un baño (muy suntuoso, cabe decir) una pequeña cocina, un balcón, y la sala. Todo ya amueblado y lo necesario para sobrevivir.

—Fabuloso. Pero sigo pensando que estarías mejor viviendo conmigo —Salí de mi abstracción recordando a mi compañera. Darcy había sido muy amable en ofrecerme su casa durante mi estadía en Gardenia, me pareció excelente. Lo comenté con mi padre como una sugerencia, pero terminó alegando que "no quería causar molestias" a la madre Darcy, por el extenso tiempo que había prometido permanecer en la ciudad. Tampoco era una solución que ella se mudara conmigo, pues la mujer se quedaría más sola de lo que ya se encontraba.

—Lo sé… pero ya conoces a mi padre, no quiere causar problemas.

—No eres un problema, Musita, nunca lo serás, él debió pensar en ti y en tu seguridad —su semblante denotaba seriedad.

—Ohh Darcy… lo entiendo pero…

—Déjalo, Musa. ¡Mejor pasemos a algo más interesante! —su entusiasmo cambió inmediatamente.

Corrimos a tirarnos en el mullido sofá similar al color de los girasoles. Yo la miré intrigada en espera del gran "chisme" que no podía contarme por cortas llamaditas nocturnas.

—A ver… ¿por dónde empiezo?

—Pues por el principio.

—Hmp…

—Vamos Dars, ¿qué es eso de lo que no podías hablarme? ¿Es algo feo? —la apremié, e incluso empezaba a alertarme.

—¡No! no. No pienses mal. La cosa es…—tragó saliva buscando las palabras, cuando finalmente las halló, sus ojos se iluminaron— ¡Estoy enamorada!

No me lo podía creer ¿Darcy enamorada? Y yo imaginando otras cosas. ¡Eso era genial! Me alegraba por ella.

—Estupendo Dars… ¿cómo se-

—AY MUSA. ¡ES QUE NO LO PODRÁS CREER! ÉL ES HERMOSO, PERFECTO, ¡EL HOMBRE DE MI VIDA!

—Ah… si, per- —Darcy no me dejaba hablar.

—ES TODO UN CHICO MALO. ¡PERO ME ENCANTA!

A veces se pasaba con su efusividad. Pero daba igual con que estuviera feliz. Sonreía de oreja a oreja, yo la imité. De ella emanaba un aura radiante al soltar esas palabras. Sus adjetivos me hicieron pensar que el tipo debía ser realmente increíble para tenerla en ese estado.

—¿Chico malo?

—Sííí, un completo _Bad boy_, ¡por la canción! Jajaja ahora soy igual que tú y toda mi vida la relaciono con versos.

Enarqué una ceja. Yo no hacia eso… todo el tiempo.

—Debes conocerlo, Musa. Como mi mejor amiga es tu obligación darme tu opinión y ayudarme a conquistarlo —mi rostro se desencajó. ¿Ayudarla a conquistarlo? Pero si yo creí que…

—¿No es tu novio?

Dudó pero, con una mueca de risa, contestó: —No, apenas estamos "quedando" Es un chico un tanto difícil y reservado… más que nada rebelde. Casi no hablamos... ¡Pero de mujeriego no tiene nada, eh!

—Oh, menos mal. Espera… ¿es un "rebelde pasivo"? o… un ¿"rebelde" cara de asesino fumador de crack?

Darcy liberó leves carcajadas. —Ja… No, Musa, él es… el chico de mis sueños.

Pude jurar que sus ojos eran de corazón al decir eso último.

—No me has dicho su nombre —me crucé de brazos, Darcy juntó sus palmas, cerró sus ojos y con un suspiro soñado, murmuró:

—Su nombre es Riven.

…

Después de su confesión extraordinaria, continuamos hablando sobre cosas triviales. La escuela, sobre cómo nos la pasamos en navidad, nuestras amigas que, por cierto hace mucho que no tenía ningún contacto con ellas, sólo con Tecna un par de veces y Layla, el resto parecieron haberse olvidado de mi existencia. Juntas nos pusimos a acomodar mis cosas en su nuevo lugar, la ropa, zapatos, objetos personales, e incluso limpiamos un poco, no es que estuviera sucio, pero debía adaptar el ambiente a mi estilo. Fuimos al mini súper que no se encontraba muy alejado, pero con las bolsas repletas de comida me seria dificultoso cargarlas todas yo sola.

—Entonces… ¿tu tía vendrá a visitarte en la mañana?

—Sí, siento no poder quedarme contigo aunque sea esta noche.

—Buuu. Bueno, no te preocupes, ya habrá más.

La casa de mi tía Faragonda (en realidad, tía de mi padre pero, ¿de qué otra forma llamarla?) se hallaba en Bromelia*, una ciudad a unos cuarenta minutos de Gardenia. Ella fue la que le recomendó este lugar para quedarme, investigó la zona y esas cosas, según sé, también se encargó de inscribirme en el instituto donde estudiaría: **Preparatoria Linphea**.* Ella había sido directora por muchos años, pero hace unos tres que dejó su cargo, ahora este lo ostentaba la que antes era su secretaria; la señorita Griselda, aparte profesora y una gran amiga suya. De pronto, Darcy miró su reloj de muñeca.

—¡Oups! Musita, debo irme ya. Mi madre me debe estar esperando —dijo pensativa.

—No te apures. Estaré bien —sonreí.

—¿Segura...?

—Sí sí, vete tranquila.

No quería quitarle más su tiempo. Además, necesitaba mi propio momento de esparcimiento…

—De acuerdo, nos vemos mañana… ¡no llames a nadie más, eh! estos últimos días de vacaciones te quiero solo para mí —me señaló—, ya después habrá tiempo para reencuentros grupales.

—Está bien. Me mantendré en "secreto".

—Así me gusta, nos vemos mañana —canturreó. La acompañé hacia la entrada. Vi que bajó las escaleras y miré por el balcón, hacia el horizonte.

—Riven… —los comentarios de su chico maravilla aún taladraban mi mente—, me pregunto cómo serás.

.

.

.

* * *

**Nota final:** Al fin terminé. Bien, me parece que fue aceptable, (no como con otros, que actualizo cada año xD) Espero que el capítulo sea de su agrado.

Ahora, explicaré un poco el porqué de Darcy y su actitud tan… meliflua… pues, yo la odio xD todo por liarse con Riven en la primera, me parece una perfecta villana, y además, le agrego esa actitud porque no creo que sea tan mala (?) ...¿qué acabo de decir? xDDD Bueno, no sé si entiendan mi pensar…, digamos que… Icy y Stormy tienen un 100% de maldad, a Darcy yo la considero con un 98% es decir, ¿no notaron su mirada cuando Bloom le dio el casco a Riven el día de la rosa en la primera temporada? Yo sí y de ahí surgió ésta Darcy entusiasta xDD La vi un poco dudosa y preocupante:( de hecho, podría asegurar que si la Llama de dragón que le robaron a Bloom no las hubiera vuelto locas, Darcy no habría ehm… "traicionado" o encerrado a Riven cuando él llegó a Torre nubosa con nuevas noticias D: creo que fue el capítulo 20… no recuerdo, pero en fin xDDD De todos modos, era sólo la primera temporada, el principio; después evoluciona y se vuelve una total perra xD (algo así quiero expresar 7u7) así que… esperen por el próximo e.e

(No quise describir todo el depa de Musa, porque si va a vivir ahí, mejor lo mencionaré conforme transcurra la historia :'v)

Hay unas palabras que tienen asteriscos:

***Bromelia**. Es una planta, dije "si una es Gardenia… por qué no otra Bromelia" xD

***Preparatoria Linphea**. Pues me gusta el nombre xDD Además las otras escuelas las ocupo para otra cosa. :B

Un saludo a: **Luky01, Magdas y Caludia2803**! :3 Gracias por sus reviews, me alegra que hayan leído *3* claro, también a los que leen y no saludan(:

.

.

.

¡Hasta luego!


	3. El chico de los ojos violeta

Disclaimer: Los personajes del Club Winx no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Iginio Straffi y Rainbow.

.

.

.

* * *

**Capítulo 3: "El chico de los ojos violetas"**

* * *

**_Musa._**

La alarma del celular sonó despertándome de mi sagrado sueño. Sin poner objeciones, me levanté y vi que era exactamente la hora que había predispuesto.

_5:55 am._

Normalmente solía levantarme tarde, somnolienta y maldiciendo con palabras altisonantes no propias de una señorita. Pero como hoy es mi primer día de clases, era la excepción. Siempre es así. El día uno te levantas apenas sientes que ha amanecido, sin ningún gesto de enfado, ánimos por los cielos, te duchas, desayunas de manera frugal y te vas; el segundo es igual, salvo que es probable que no termines tu desayuno; el tercero quizá ya vayas un poco tarde y sin alimento en el estomago, el resto… bueno, creo que ya se imaginarán.

Dejé el aparato a un lado, me froté los ojos para desperezarme y fui camino a tomar un baño rápido antes de salir. La bueno noticia es que había agua caliente. Perfecto. No me congelaría en época de navidad. Aunque para eso faltase mucho.

Al poco rato de que el agua me liberara de los restos de sueño, salí envuelta en una bata y con otra toalla comencé a secar mi cabello, éste era muy largo y a veces dependía de una secadora, más si pretendía atarlo en dos coletas altas. Al parecer en este colegio era obligatorio usar uniforme, en el anterior no era una realidad, podías usar lo que quisieras libremente.

Como llegué hace apenas una media semana, Faragonda también se había encargado de conseguirlo para mi, claro que antes le tuve que pasar mis medidas, no quisiera parecer un embutido con las ropas tan apretadas o una botarga con las mismas todas holgadas. Se lo agradecí enormemente el día que estuvo aquí.

***Flashback***

_Las sabanas estaban en su lugar. Mi colcha y almohadas favoritas con sus dibujitos de nota de clave de sol cubrían la cama. Las cortinas moradas ondeaban con el viento, otros artilugios personales yacían en mi buró de noche; mi computadora ya instalada en la mesa de estudio a lado del tocador. Hace rato había terminado de embellecer la sala, el baño, y hasta la cocina se encontraba más presentable, los alimentos en el refrigerador ya fríos y listos para preparar cuando tuviera apetito. Ayer Darcy me ayudó a empezar y hoy me tocó terminar a mí sola. No fue un trabajo latoso pues el espacio era pequeño. Todo el lugar se encontraba en orden y apenas eran las dos de la tarde. Seguro mi tía no tardaba en aparecer._

_**Toc Toc.**_

_Llamaron a la puerta, parece que acabo de invocar a mi tía. Corrí a abrir y comprobé que era ella. _

—_¡Faragonda! _

—_Querida, qué alegría verte —me escrutó de arriba abajo—. ¡Pero mira qué grande estás! Eres toda una mujercita. _

_Enrojecí inmediatamente. Desde que nos mudamos a los Estados Unidos no habíamos tenido contacto directo, pero seguro recordaba el tipo de ropa que usaba antes con su típico estilo algo masculino. Ahora que me veía en vivo y a todo color notaba una chispa en sus ojos y su asombro al verme algo más… desarrollada. Sobre todo más femenina. _

—_¡Tía! Me da mucha vergüenza._

—_¿Por qué? Sólo digo la verdad, estás divina —pausó un momento mientras se adentraba a la salita—. Cada día te pareces más a Matlin.*_

_No pude evitar entristecer al escuchar el nombre de mi madre, pero al mismo tiempo me alegré al saber que me asemejaba a ella. _

—_Pero a lo que vine: Traje tu nuevo uniforme y un par de documentos —salí de mi abstracción cuando vi que señaló una bolsa de plástico que no había notado en sus manos, lo dejó en el sofá y me pasó otra más pequeña que contenía varias carpetas. Cerré la puerta y me acerqué a ella._

—_¿De la escuela? —pregunté curiosa._

—_Sí. Son los que tu padre me envió meses antes, había de más así que ahí los tienes de regreso, por si los necesitas más adelante. Ah, por cierto, la hoja que está al principio es una ficha que tienes que entregar a la directora el lunes a primera hora para confirmar tu admisión._

—_Ustedes son buenas amigas, ¿cierto?_

—_Sí, pero recuerda: No significa que te darán un trato especial —la verdad no lo había pensado, ni lo esperaba, conozco a mi tía y sé, gracias a Darcy, que la directora actual es muy exigente. _

—_Bien. Muchísimas gracias por todo tía Faragonda —le dije sinceramente, ignorando lo otro. Cuando tomé mi decisión, ella actuó arbitrariamente para convencer a mi padre… y Helio. Si no fuera por ella, probablemente yo seguiría en los estados unidos, frustrada. Ella ahora era un pilar importante para mi nueva vida en Gardenia. Pero no debía confiarme, esta era mi "misión" que me he predispuesto a enfrentar sola._

—_Por nada Musa, sabes que puedes contar con nosotros. Cualquier inconveniente, no dudes en llamarme —aunque fuera parte de mi familia, me sentía nerviosa al estar junto con ella sin un tema en especial para conversar—. ¿Cómo te sientes en este departamento? _

—_Pues… es muy bonito. Y me gustó mucho la ubicación. _

—_Elegí un sitio centrado, para que tuvieras tiendas a la mano y no batallaras mucho con tus compras, además la escuela está a solo quince minutos._

—_Te lo agradezco, la ciudad es como la recuerdo, pero aún así, noto algunas modernizaciones._

***Fin flashback***

No me había probado antes el uniforme porque estaba segura de que me iba a quedar. Y así lo comprobé frente al espejo; me sonrojé un poco debido a la altura de la falda que me llegaba a medio muslo, no es que fuera demasiado corta, sino que mis piernas eran muy largas. La blusa blanca de botones se amoldaba a mi figura como un guante, tenía un cuello color verde con franjas en las mangas, y del mismo tono era la fada; dos lazos rojos caían a mi pecho por cada lado, supuse que debía atarlos así que formé un moño. Tenía, además, el escudo de la escuela grabado del lado superior izquierda, se leía "LINPHEA" en letras amarillas. Me terminé de colocar los zapatos negros con sus calcetas largas a la altura de la pantorrilla. No me veía mal. Cuando mi cabello estuvo totalmente seco, me peiné como siempre lo hacía, usé rímel en mis pestañas y un poco de polvo. No solía cargar mucho maquillaje, pues no lo necesitaba, pero de vez en cuando me gustaba sentirme linda.

—¡Lista! —en el momento que estuve a gusto con mi reflejo, agarré mi mochila y fui a prepárame un sutil desayuno.

…

Las calles se sentían aún mejores andando a pie, y a esas horas de la mañana el ambiente era de tranquilidad. Aspiré el dulce olor de las flores al pasar por el parque, y el aroma a café mañanero preparado en algunas cafeterías. La paz se respiraba en ese lugar y no podía estar más contenta.

_6:38 am._ —Mejor me doy prisa —me apremié a mi misma cuando fui consciente de la hora, ¡aún debía ir a la dirección a entregar esa hoja! Y recoger mi horario, preguntar por mi salón… Sin mencionar que debía **encontrarla** yo sola, resoplé esperando ver a mi mejor amiga en la puerta.

_¡Por favor, por favor, por favor! _

Nada.

—Mierda. —cubrí mi boca apenas la palabra brotó de mis labios y giré hacia los lados esperando no haber sido escuchada. Me daba pena decir groserías, me sabía algunas pero las evitaba lo más que podía. Si alguna vez se me descubría imprecando vulgaridades era: por madrugar o producto de una discusión profunda.

Me alivié al no ver a nadie observándome, muchos estudiantes perezosos caminaban a paso de tortuga así que mejor apresuré el mío, pero me fui casi imposible al observar el regio aspecto del instituto. El acceso estaba semivacío, cruzando el portón pude notar las hermosas jardineras que flanqueaban la entrada a un edificio. Eran dos, pero el más alejado se veía relativamente más pequeño, seguro que era alguna cafetería o bodega.

Al atravesar las puertas di con un amplio pasillo, había casilleros a los lados, algunas mujeres metían y extraían libros. Buscaba algún anuncio o puerta que me diera alguna señal de que iba en dirección correcta. Si yo fuera dueña de una escuela ¿dónde colocaría la oficina del director? Bufé recordando que mi tía me indicó el camino pero yo lo olvidé. Qué tonta.

Seguía caminando, iba tan abstraída hasta que de repente, al dar vuelta en otro pasillo, choqué contra algo. O mejor dicho alguien.

—Discúlpame, no me fijé por donde iba —me dijo la otra persona que cuando me reincorporé vi que era pelirroja.

—No, yo estaba distraída —la chica imitó mi acción mientras se sacudía las rodillas, posó su mirada azul en mí y de inmediato su ceño se frunció. ¿Estaría molesta?

—¿Musa? —susurró anonadada, yo abrí los ojos totalmente ¿cómo es que esta desconocida sabía mi nombre? La observé detenidamente de arriba abajo, escarbando en recuerdos. ¡Pero claro!

—¡Bloom! —reconocí a mi amiga de la escuela primaria, obviamente ya mayor, por eso se me dificultó un poco, pero al fin de cuentas las viejas hermandades nunca se olvidan.

—¿De verdad eres tú? —sonrió. Yo la imité y asentí—. ¡Cielos! Hace tanto que no te veo, ¡desde el quinto grado!… ¿Cuándo regresaste? ¿Por qué no nos avisaste que vendrías?... —me acribilló con sus preguntas— ¿qué estás haciendo aquí?

—Ahora estudio aquí —me encogí de hombros, un poco apenada. Entendía la curiosidad de Bloom, pues Darcy me había prohibido que le comentara a nadie más que mi familia sobre mi traslado, ni siquiera a Tecna o Layla. Así que no era raro que Bloom se exaltara de ese modo.

—En ese caso, qué coincidencia encontrarte a la primera —me abrazó enternecida—. ¿Cómo estás?

—Bien… Un poco perdida —confesé esperando recibir su ayuda. Ella rió.

—¿Es la primera vez que visitas el colegio? —Bloom enarcó una ceja, yo asentí— ¿Qué sala estás buscado?

—La oficina de la directora —los labios de Bloom formaron una pequeña "o" y con su brazo izquierdo me señaló el camino detrás de ella.

—Es por este pasillo. Vamos, te acompaño.

…

Seguí a Bloom por unos cuantos pasillos, no había muchos alumnos, y los pocos hombres que habían posaban su mirada en mi. Yo fruncí el ceño jalando mi falda levemente. Sabía lo que veían esos pervertidos y era mejor no llamar mucho la atención.

—La señorita Griselda da un poco de miedo, pero no te dejes amedrentar.

Llegamos a una pequeña habitación. En la puerta había escrito "Despacho de la Directora". Bloom estaba a punto de tocar cuando, de pronto, la puerta se abrió abruptamente y de ella salió un muchacho dando zancadas que tuve que moverme rápido hacia un lado para esquivar sus toscos movimientos. Era alto, llevaba el cabello de una forma extraña y era de color magenta. Me lo quedé mirando un momento, por un segundo también dirigió una corta mirada y vi que sus ojos eran de un inusual color violeta…

—¡Más respeto jovencito!

—Sí sí. Lo que diga… _viejo_ —exclamó sarcástico el tipo. A pesar de eso, su voz sonó muy sexy y varonil que sentí un pequeño escalofrío recorrerme el cuerpo. Lo ignoré y regresé mi mirada a la puerta, notando cómo ésta se cerraba en mis narices. Al parecer la persona que gritó esa oración estaba tan furiosa que no se percató de nuestra presencia.

—Ahora en qué problemas se habrá metido… —oí que murmuró Bloom con voz cansina pero no le di importancia, se nota que era un chico problema. Eché un último vistazo atrás para ver al rebelde muchacho mirándome mientras sonreía para finalmente desaparecer por el pasillo. _Qué extraño._

—Ya puedes pasar si lo deseas Musa —la voz de Bloom me sacó de mi trance, ella ya estaba dentro de la oficina.

Al entrar no vi a nadie… ¿adónde habrá ido aquel señor? Seguí hasta una pequeña habitación que estaba nada más pasar una mesa.

—Era Hagen—soltó Bloom antes de volver a tocar—. Él es el secretario. Que no te distraigan sus gritos de hace un segundo.

Ohh, si era el secretario, ¿no debería entregarle a él la hoja que cargo en mis manos? Bueno, yo sólo sigo lo ordenado por Faragonda. Después de recibir el pase entramos. Dentro había un gran escritorio y, sentada detrás, una señora que no parecía muy simpática.

—¿No deberían estar ya en sus salones jovencitas? —dijo sin dejar de ver lo que tenía en sus manos.

—Musa, te presento a la señorita Griselda —la directora alzó su vista, se quitó los lentes y se levantó de la silla.

—Musa Donati, encantada de conocerla —repuse dándole la mano. Ella la ignoró y volvió a hablar.

—Ah cierto. Señorita Donati, Faragonda me habló mucho de usted —me escrutó de arriba abajo—. La esperaba más temprano, creí que ya no vendría —dijo con displicencia.

—Se me hizo un poco tarde… —mis mejillas se empezaron a tornar calientes y sólo se me ocurrió extender la hoja que me había dado mi tía.

—Lo he notado —me arrebató la hoja y regresó a sentarse en su escritorio—. Las primeras impresiones son las que más cuentan, señorita Donatti, y yo aprecio _mucho_ la puntualidad. ¿Ha leído ya su reglamento?

—…No —me estaba comenzando a poner nerviosa, pero seguiría el consejo de Bloom, además de que hablaría con la verdad. Mala idea.

—Es una pena —murmuró con enfado—. Las reglas de esta institución están basadas en la disciplina, así que le recomiendo comenzar pronto, desobedezca y yo misma la escoltaré hasta la salida. ¿Quedó claro?

—Claro —la señorita daba tanto miedo que hasta escuché a Bloom afirmar.

—Aquí tiene su horario. Espero que este comportamiento no se repita. Retírense o llegarán tarde a clases, ¡vamos señoritas, muévanse!

Prácticamente nos corrió de su oficina. Salimos y vimos al secretario sentado en su puesto. —Buenos días —fuimos ignoradas.

—Me dio un poco de miedo.

—Así pasa los primeros días. Después te acostumbras —Bloom sonreía nerviosamente— En fin, ya es tarde… ¿qué aula te asignaron?

—La 304 —dije echando un vistazo a mi horario. Eran nueve materias en total, sólo dos más que en mi antiguo colegio en EUA. Y también la hora de salida era un poco más tarde.

—Oh, parece que no estás conmigo —Bloom hizo un mohín—. Pero no te desanimes, ahí se encuentran Layla, Darcy, Timmy y…

No pudo terminar la oración porque en ese preciso instante el timbré sonó. Increíble que hubiera hecho tantas cosas en poco tiempo.

—¿Quién es Timmy? —pregunté al percatarme. Me alegraba enormemente la noticia de compartir aula con mi mejor amiga, sonreí al reconocer a Layla, pero del otro no tenía ni idea.

—Unos amigos, mi aula es la 310, un poco lejos de la tuya, pero no te preocupes ¡nos veremos en el descanso! —Bloom sonrió pero lucía apresurada.

—¿Cómo llego a…

No me dejó terminar cuando ya estaba corriendo y gritando instrucciones: —Sigue por donde yo voy, sólo no subas las escaleras. Derecho y llegarás a tu aula, el número te indicará.

Enseguida hice lo que me pedía y corrí tras ella. Dio vuelta a la izquierda agitando su mano y yo llegué casi al final del pasillo. Había tres puertas. Entré a la que tenía el número 304.

_Bloom dijo que Darcy se encontraba en esta clase_. Otee todo el salón, miradas curiosas cayeron inmediatamente en mi, estaba repleto, no importa la dirección que mirara, siempre chocaba con caras desconocidas. El maestro aún no había llegado así que corrí al único asiento que estaba vacío, al final de la última fila. No había rastro de Darcy ni de Layla. Estaba comenzando a frustrarme cuando alguien me llamó.

—Musa —una chica de cabello cobrizo se apostó a mi lado. Reconocí su voz inmediatamente, sin dudas era Layla.

—¡Layla! No te vi al entrar…

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? —sus ojos se abrieron como platos. Cielos, ¿tanto les sorprendía mi regreso?— Te vi pasar, pero no creí que fueras tú hasta que puse atención a tu cabello —dijo de manera divertida.

—Oye, están muy de moda en los estados unidos —bromee— ¿dónde es tu asiento?

—Hasta adelante. De hecho la primera de esta fila —señaló la mesa que yo ocupaba.

—¿Podrías… hacerme un poco de compañía aquí atrás…? —le rogué un poco.

—Me gustaría, pero el maestro es muy estricto y nos tiene acomodados por orden de la lista. Si rompes esa regla, repercute en tu calificación final —dijo apenada. Yo comprendí.

—Ohh bueno, no importa… dime ¿sabes dónde está Da- —de nuevo no pude terminar mi oración pues el maestro irrumpió en el aula.

—Nos vemos más tarde —se despidió Layla.

—Todos a sus asientos —exhortó con tono serio—. Sean bienvenidos a este nuevo semestre, ustedes ya me conocen así que no perderé el tiempo con presentaciones innecesarias —comenzó a sacar cosas de su maletín.

—¡Profesor Valtor! —levantó la mano un estudiante de cabello castaño—. Tenemos a una chica nueva —me señaló con el dedo y de nuevo miles de ojos curiosos cayeron en mí. El profesor frunció el ceño, pero después pareció recordarlo y asintió.

—Cierto. Lo olvidé —observó lo que parecía una lista— Mi nombre es Valtor, su profesor de Química. Ahora es su turno: pasa al frente a presentarte, muchacha.

Como no quería meterme en problemas, hice lo que me pidió inmediatamente.

—B-buenos días —tartamudeé un poco al contemplarlos de frente, pero no tenía miedo—. Mi nombre es Musa Donati, tengo 16 años. Me transferí de los Estados Unidos por motivos personales, pero yo nací aquí. Me gusta la música, leer, y la comida picante —Ok, creo que ya estaba dando información de más.

—Suficiente, señorita, no solicité su perfil completo —dijo comenzando a escribir cosas en el pizarrón.

—Claro… —regresé a mi asiento no sin antes ojearlos a todos de nuevo ¡dónde demonios se había metido Darcy!

—Mas vale que no se acostumbre a ese asiento señorita Donati, mañana le asignaré uno nuevo de acuerdo con su apellido —dijo comenzando a hacer el pase de lista.

Escuchaba su estridente voz mientras me perdía por la ventana, un poco abrumada. Aburrida, decidí enviarle un mensaje de texto a Darcy cuidando que el profesor no se percatara.

—Vaya vaya, qué tenemos aquí ¿el primer día y ya empieza con sus retrasos, señor Dineratti?

Había escuchado la puerta abrirse, volví la cabeza con la esperanza de ver a Darcy, pero me asombré más al ver a ese chico de los ojos violetas. Ahora que lo veía por completo, podía decir que era el hombre más sexy en la tierra, estaba segura de eso. Sus cabellos magenta le caían en la frente dándole un aspecto desenfadado y rebelde. Llevaba el uniforme un poco desgarbado; camisa desfajada, no usaba corbata, y pude notar que sus zapatos no eran los pedidos para la escuela. Da igual, su musculoso cuerpo era agraciado y me parecía perfecto aún cuando había algo en él que me gritaba en voz alta que me alejara.

Sin darme cuenta me había quedado mirándolo como boba y al parecer lo advirtió pues volvió a ofrecerme esa sonrisa torcida que me había hecho estremecer. Me sonrojé inmediatamente que ni me enteré de lo que le contestó al profesor Valtor.

—Vaya a **su** mesa—imperó.

—hmp… No sé si tengo ganas —soltó desdeñoso restándole importancia. Caminó en mi dirección y me alerté; tuve que bajar la mirada, avergonzada. No sé por qué me sentía de ese modo.

—Si sigue ocupando un lugar que no le corresponde, se quedará sin puntos a final de curso —continuó el profesor, parecía enfadado, pero no empleó una fuerza mayor para mandar al chico a donde debía estar. ¿Por qué será?

Cuando se sentó, regresé mis ojos al frente, adoptando una postura confiada. Me mantuve silente por un rato. Saqué una libreta y pluma para anotar lo que sea que estuviera en el pizarrón; sin embargo, había algo que no me permitía concentrarme del todo; alguien vigilándome… una mirada que provenía desde mi lado derecho. Moví unos milímetros la cabeza en esa dirección para confirmar que el chico, con una mano posada en su mejilla, me escrutaba. _Su mirada es muy pentrante._ Pensé que sólo sería por un momento, pero no, pasaron cinco minutos y él continuaba con su tarea de examinarme.

—¿Qué tanto me ves? —le susurré finalmente, pues me estaba hastiando.

—¿Hmm?... —entornó los ojos—. ¿Me hablas a mí?

—No, al profesor —rodee los ojos.

—Entonces te recomiendo que levantes la mano —sonrió engreído.

—No estoy para bromas —le espeté virándome un poco más, pendiente de que el maestro no me viera—. No te conozco, así que te agradecería que dejes de mirarme de ese modo.

De pronto su mirada cambió, nada que ver con la primera vez que lo vi en el corredor. —Hmp, mira quien habla. La tonta que se quedó de piedra en la puerta de la dirección.

Abrí los ojos como platos ¿me había reconocido con sólo verme una vez? ¡Qué pena! Y qué atrevido al decirme tonta.

—¡Ush! Cómo t-

—¡Hagan silencio allá atrás y presten atención o se ganarán un boleto directo a la oficina de la directora! —después de esa reprimenda nadie más habló. Yo me crucé de brazos un poco sulfurada, vi cómo mi compañero sonreía complacido y tuve que aguantarme las ganas de golpearlo. Era increíble, ¿Cómo alguien podía ser tan… grosero con una persona a la que apenas conocía? Ash, lo malo es que eso no le quitaba lo increíblemente guapo. Esperen ¿Guapo? ¡Lo creía guapo! Pero no me gustaba. No. Apenas lo conocía. Debe ser la primera impresión.

_Estúpido engreído._

…

—Creí que nunca saldría de ahí —dije caminando rumbo a la cafetería, con Layla a un costado.

—Es el super poder de alargar el tiempo que poseen algunos maestros —comentó divertida. Resultó ser que con Valtor teníamos ¡dos horas de clase!, enseguida entró el de la siguiente que fueron las tediosas matemáticas. El profesor WizGiz era más relajado y agradable, pero eso no le quitaba lo aburrido a la materia. Ya llevaba tres horas como estudiante en esta institución, y me sentía bastante bien, aún no tenía amigos, pero me conformaba con Darcy, que por cierto aún no había hecho acto de presencia y ni se había dignado en responder mi mensaje.

—Mira, ahí están los demás —Layla señaló a una mesa junto a la ventana. El segundo edificio de atrás sí resultó ser una pequeña cafetería. La gente sentada alrededor de la mesa viró en nuestra dirección.

—¡Layla, Musa! Vengan acá —Bloom levantó la mano, risueña. Al examinarlos, noté al resto de mi antiguo grupo de amigas: Stella, Tecna y Flora. Había otros cinco chicos que no reconocí… sólo a uno: el grosero de los ojos violetas, que, por cierto, todavía no sabía cómo se llamaba, estaba sentado muy cómodamente con sus brazos detrás de su cuello. ¿Qué rayos hacía él juntándose con ellas? ¿Y cómo es que llegó antes que nosotras?

—¿Quiénes son?

—¿Los chicos? Te agradarán, ya lo verás —me tomó de la muñeca y de inmediato tuve a Stella frente a mí con ambas manos en la cadera.

—¡Por qué no nos avisaste! Ni una llamada, un correo, una paloma mensajera, señales de humo ¡nada! Musa, estoy muy enojada contigo —me señaló—. Pero a la vez muy emocionada, ¡te extrañé mucho! —me vi envuelta en un efusivo y asfixiante abrazo. No era como la recordaba, la Stella de aquellos años no se llevaba muy bien conmigo. Pero al final yo también la eché de menos.

—Siempre tienes que ser tan dramática Stella —habló Tecna con su palma en la frente. Rompimos el abrazo y fui con ella.

—¡Tecna, Flora! Me alegra tanto verlas —dije sinceramente.

—A nosotras igual Musa, cuando Bloom llegó con esa novedad estábamos incrédulas —Flora y su tierno tono maternal, no había cambiado nada.

—Les dije que no mentía —Bloom les enseñó la lengua y todas me rodearon. Esto era extraño sin Darcy aquí, ella también formaba parte del grupo.

—Ha pasado tanto tiempo. Y aún así parece que hubiera sido ayer que te despedimos en el aeropuerto.

—¡Esto es genial! Todas juntas de nuevo —saltó Stella. Yo no estaba muy de acuerdo.

—¿Alguien ha visto a Darcy? Le envié un mensaje pero creo que no lo ha visto —pregunté cuando se alejaron.

—¿No es esa chica que siempre está detrás de ti? —le cuchicheó alguien tras Stella al fastidioso de hace un rato. ¿Darcy detrás de él? Debe estar bromeando.

—Ella se salta las clases, Musa —me dijo Layla en un susurro que nadie más oyó.

—¿Qué?

—Ejem. —Se escuchó un carraspeo.

—Oh, cierto, Musa, te presento a Brandon, mi novio —señaló al castaño que había hablado antes.

—Hola preciosa, es todo un placer —saludó coqueto, yo me sonrojé ¿y era su novio?

—Hola —le respondí alzando la mano.

—El resto son Sky —señaló a un rubio de cabello hasta los hombros—, Timmy —el chico de lentes que estaba en mi clase— Nabú, y…

—¡Boo!

—¡Ahh! —grité cuando alguien me apretó la cintura. Giré y finalmente logré ver a quien tanto buscaba.

—¡Darcy! ¿Dónde te habías metido? Te estuve buscando toda la mañana, te mandé mensaje ¿qué ocurrió? —le interrogué en tono de reproche.

—Pues… por ahí… —masculló de forma… ¿misteriosa?

—¿Por ahí dónde?

—Vamos Musa, no seas aguafiestas, es apenas el primer día y sólo quería divertirme —me rodeó los hombros con un brazo, despreocupada y al parecer bastante divertida.

—Por eso mismo, es el primer día de escuela y tú no entraste… Has perdido dos asistencias en una clase-

—Pff ¿y eso a quién le importa? —Darcy agitó la mano como espantando una mosca. Todos nos miraban atentos.

—Ejem… estaba en mitad de una presentación —reprendió Stella. Yo seguía intentando descifrar el extraño comportamiento de mi amiga, cuando sentí un golpecito en las costillas.

—_Es él_. —susurró quedito.

—¿Quién? ¿qué? —regresé del mismo tono.

—Musa, el es Riven —¿Eh? ese nombre…

"_Darcy liberó leves carcajadas. —Ja… No, Musa, él es… el chico de mis sueños._

_Pude jurar que sus ojos eran de corazón al decir eso último._

—_No me has dicho su nombre —me crucé de brazos, Darcy juntó sus palmas, cerró sus ojos y con un suspiro soñado, murmuró:_

—_Su nombre es Riven."_

Ahora entendí las insinuaciones y el comportamiento de ella frente a todos en ese momento.

Me congelé ¡No puede ser! ¿En serio era él?

¡Riven!

¿El chico de los _hermosos_ ojos violetas, el grosero, fastidioso y _sexy_, era el interés amoroso de mi mejor amiga?

.

.

.

* * *

**Nota final:**

_Al fin terminé. /._./ Lo leí como diez veces, y no le hallé ningún error a.a Es decir, estoy a gusto con el capítulo xD me tardé por eso, ya tenía una idea de cómo quería que fuera, y no lo lograba D': me trabé cuatro veces por cosas tan sencillas, pero por esas mismas me era imposible escribir, soy un caso :B xD y siempre le pienso mucho para escribir los comentarios de Stella XD e incluso los de Tecna y Riven. Soy muy cabezota, pero al final lo hice :'D En mi otro fic que acabo de subir dije que en ese explicaría el porqué del retraso: primero porque tuve una pequeña depresión al enterarme de algo... lo peor fue que ¡es verídico! ;u; Sucede en la serie, sexta temporada, quizá algunas ya lo sepan, pero yo no haré Spoilers xD Q_Q Segundo: empecé la Universidad... de nuevo xD (ya estaba en una carrera pero no me gustó y me salí, no crean que porque soy burra y reprobé año xD) D: La tercera es algo más personal... de familia. _

_Ejem... tenía unas cosas que aclarar: _

_No describí a Faragonda del todo porque ya sabemos cómo es ella (físicamente), al igual que Hagen, Griselda y los chicos. Claro que de vez en cuando puede que sea necesario, nunca se sabe xD_

_¡Amo los ojos violetas de Riven! no sé si ya lo notaron xDU (por eso el titulo del capí) es que son tan... ajsakjdxjads *-* _

_Matiln***** Nombre de la madre de Musa según wiki. Me gusta más que Wa-ni que es como la llaman en la serie así que pos lo usé :B_

_Recuerden que Musa sí mantenía contacto con Layla, poco, pero sí, así que no se les haga raro que la reconociera sólo por su voz._

_Hagen, el secretario xD Sale en la película del secreto del reino perdido, a ver si lo ubican. Iba a usar a Saladino, pero nah, a él lo necesito para otro puesto e.e_

_Creo que Musa está un poco infantil, pero así me gusta xDU _

_¡Más explicaciones en el próximo capítulo! Por supuesto que si algo les resulta extraño o confuso, no duden en preguntar n.n_

_Por cierto, gracias por sus reviews: **Magdas, Cereza Prohibida, musicnix** y un saludo a **Luky01**. n.n Me alegra que les guste y acepten la idea, sobre todo que la disfruten y que me lean ¡muchas gracias de verdad! Espero que este les haya gustado, ahora sólo me queda decirles ¡hasta luego! _


End file.
